The Cursed Charms
by Mini Marianne
Summary: When a few Pokemon fans get their hands on some cursed charms, they're in for the time of their lives, both good and bad. R&R.
1. The Charms

Shadows were casted on the ground as a few Pokemon fans came walking up. They looked around. This place was like a marketplace. One of the girls, called Chelsey, spotted a shop that selled charms. She want over to it. The man at the table looked up and smiled as she came up. "Looking for a charm, are you?" Chelsey nodded. "Feel free to take one. It's free." Chesley's eyes lit up and she instantly went looking for one. She found on that had an N in the middle. As she slipped it around her neck, she thought of what Pokemon started with N. The first one that came to mind was Ninetales.

She walked out of the shop, still surprised that the man didn't charge her anything for it. Then she spotted her friends,Lisa and Dan.

"Lisa! Dan!"

"Hey, Chels. What's up?"

"Look what I got."

Chelsey showed off her charm.

"Pretty. Where'd you get it?" Lisa asked.

"That shop over there." Chelsey answered, pointing toward the shop she just came out of.

All three went that way. Chelsey waited outside while they went in to look for a charm. When they came out, Lisa had a charm with an S on it and Dan had one with a P on it.

"Maybe we should tell our friends about that shop. They make a nice gift..."

However, they didn't know just than that getting those charms was a bad thing...

to be continued.

Short, I know. Sorry. Enjoy.


	2. The Transformation

As Chelsey, Dan and Lisa walked through the forest, Chelsey fingered her charm. It glitted in the sunlight. She smiled. Behind her, Lisa and Dan did the same with their charms. They continued walking for about an hour, then stopped for a rest. They heard Pidgey singing and saw a few Caterpie go by. Wile they sat there and rest, no one uttered a word. Evening came, but for some reason, they remained there. A tired feeling seemed to spread throughout the forest, for, without warning, Dan, Lisa and Chelsey all fell alseep.

A few hours later. Chelsey moaned, then sat up. She looked around. Dan and Lisa were nowhere to be found. "They ditched me!" she cried out, greatly offened. "We didn't ditch you, Chels." came Lisa's voice. Chelsey turned and espied a Sneasel. Chelsey blinked, looking shocked. The Sneasel looked equally as shocked. "Chelsey?" "Yes?" "You...might wanna look down..." Chelsey blinked in confusion, then glanced down...and was shocked to find brown paws! Chelsey leapt to her feet, then turned her head. Her body was cover in brown fur. Nine, long beautiful tails spread out behind her. "What's all the racket about?" Chelsey and Lisa whirled around. There stood a Pikachu. The only difference was it was brown and wore a blue hat. "Dan?" Lisa and Chelsey said together. "Yes?" "Look down." Dan did so. Words failed him, but the two girls weren't sure if Dan was upset about this or not.

"I think we better head to Pallet Town. Then in the morning, we'll find that shop." They all agreed, then started for Pallet, but the walk there would not be an easy one. After about an hour of walking, they came across some people...who seemed very interested in them and had ideas of capturing them. A gunshot startled the three Pokemon. They ducked and looked in the direction the shot headed. Stuck in the bark of an oak tree was a tranquilizing dart... "Run!" The Pokemon bolted. "Hurry! Pallet Town's not too far away!" The gunshots continued, getting closer with every passing second. Chelsey, Lisa and Dan found running a bit akaward on four feet, but they quickly got the hang of it.

Finally, the gunshots stopped. The Pokemon ran a bit further, then dropped to the ground, exhausted. "I can't go any further...I think I'm gonna go to sleep..." Dan yawned and stretched out on the grass. "Me too." agreed Lisa, joining him on the soft grass. Chelsey sighed. She was tired too, but she wasn't planning on lying down and sleeping. Whoever had been shooting at them might be looking for them and they'd be easy catches if they were found sleeping. Carefully, she knelt down and picked Lisa up with her teeth, flipping her onto her back. Then she picked Dan up by the scuff. Then she started walking. They still had a long walk to Pallet...

to be continued.

Okay, here's the next chapter. Oh, and a thank you to Foxyjosh for the suggetion. While I'm stuck with the letter, (due to the fact the story is on another website) I did get an idea from your suggetion. Thanks again, Foxyjosh.


	3. In the Lab

The tired Pokemon at last reached the outskirts of Pallet Town. She felt extremely grateful, but now she discovered another problem. Where would they stay? If they were spotted, the residents might try to capture them. Prof. Oak's lab wasn't safe either. He might want to study them, and that would delay finding out how to change back. At last, she found some bushes close to the lab. She gently placed Dan on the ground and let Lisa fall off as well. Now Chelsey lay down, the soft grass beckoning her to sleep. At last, the fire Pokemon closed her eyes, and drifted into a deep sleep...

"Shh...they're coming around..." Chelsey groggily opened her eyes. She no longer felt grass under her. It was cold and metalic. She tried to move, and heard her claws scrape against the metal. She shook her head. Her vision cleared...and she froze. She, Dan and Lisa were no longer outside. They were in Prof. Oak's lab. She saw the professor himself, with Tracey by his side. She also saw Marill, and that told her that Marill had probably heard them breathing, and alerted them to it. She turned her head towards her two friends as they began to stir. "Where are we...?" Then they spotted Prof. Oak and Tracey.

Chelsey slapped a paw over her eyes as the two Pokemon rushed to meet them. They both began speaking, but were intruppted. "They can't understand you. You're Pokemon, remember?" Lisa looked down at her big claws. "Oh yeah..." Both Pokemon moved back as Chelsey tried to climb down, but she felt oddly stiff. "Sorry, Ninetales," All three Pokemon turned to face Tracey, who had now taken a step forward, Marill right next to him. "When we found you, you were fighting pretty hard in your sleep, so in order to move you, we had to tranquilize you..." The Ninetales looked offended, and tensed up, but otherwise didn't move. "If I weren't so stiff, and this wasn't Tracey I was facing, I'd try and launch a flamethrower attack..." With this statment made, she slowly dropped to a down position.

Tracey breathed a sigh of relief, then slowly came over. The brown Pikachu and Sneasel watched closely. Tracey was now right in front of them. Gently he reached out and scratched the Ninetales ears. Seeing this, the Pikachu and Sneasel came up as well. While each Pokemon in turn got petted, Tracey turned to the professor. "I think we've got their trust now, professor." Prof. Oak responded with a smile. "I think they trusted us even before that, Tracey." "Really, professor?" Prof. Oak only nodded.

Somewhere in the house, the clock struck 11. The Pokemon exchanged bewildered glances. Had they really been Pokemon that long? Most likely...As Tracey and the professor headed upstairs, the three Pokemon followed them. As it turned out, they couldn't follow Tracey into his room, so the three friends settled outside his door. And that's where Tracey would find them the next morning...

To be continued.

Next chapter. Enjoy.


	4. The CheckUp

The next morning, Tracey woke up bright and early. He yawned and slowly sat up. He stretched, then slowly rose to his feet. He trudged toward the door, still sleepy, and opened it. The three Pokemon were still there. The Ninetales lay close to the door. The Sneasel and Pikachu rested their heads on the Ninetales' stomach, her nine beautiful tails covering them like a blanket. They were all sleeping peacfully. Tracey smiled, then carefully stepped over the Ninetales. He headed downstairs to get breakfast ready.

:a short time later:

Chelsey raised her head as a delicious smell drifted through the air. She sniffed, searching for the smell. She slowly stretched, rose carefully as to not wake her friends, then padded slowly down the steps towards the kitchen. Poking her head in, she spotted Tracey. She wasn't sure what he was making, but whatever it was smelled simply wonderful. She stepped into the kitchen, and Tracey heard her. He turned and smiled at her. "Morning, Ninetales. Sleep well?" "Yes." Chelsey replied, but Tracey only heard "Nine."

More footstesps were heard, and Dan and Lisa walked in. They smiled their greetings towards both of them. "Hello, Sneasel and Pikachu. Come on in. Breakfast will be done in a minute." The Pokemon felt their mouths watering. They were expecting pancakes and other such breakfast items. They looked really disappointed when Tracey placed their breakfast in front of them. It was Pokemon food. Carefully, they checked it out. It smelled good. "What's the matter? Aren't you hungry?" Tracey asked when the three Pokemon just sat there a moment, studying the food. The three Pokemon grinned nervously, and finally, one after the other, they reached down and took a small bite.

Actucally, the food tasted great to their Pokemon tounges, so they ate without further complaint. Tracey smiled, and continued making breakfast for himself and the professor. After breakfast, the three Pokemon wandered around the lab. Chelsey sat in front of a bookcase, longing to reach a book near the top with a Butterfree on it. Lisa and Dan sat on the floor, talking to one another. Their talk stopped, however, when Tracey and the professor walked in. Both were wearing rubber gloves. Not a good sign.

"Pikachu, would you come here?" Dan, coking his head to one side, came a bit closer, but still kept himself at a safe distance from their hands. Chelsey and Lisa walked up behind him, watching carefully. "COme on, Pikachu, we just want to see you." Dan blinked, then edged just slightly closer. Two firm hands gently gripped his tiny body and he was lifted into the air. He looked at the gloves, blinking, and was carried away. Chelsey and Lisa exchanged a glance, then followed. The professor and Tracey entered a room, carrying the little Pikachu with them. When Chelsey and Lisa tried to follow, they found the door locked. They exchanged another glance and nodded. Chelsey rose up onto her hind legs, supporting herself by placing her front paws on the door. Lisa climbed carefully onto her back and up her neck. The two peered inside.

Dan sat on a metal table. Tracey held him in place, and Dan looked a bit nervous. Professor Oak came over holding a few things in his hand. Dan shuddered. As it turned out, all the professor wanted to do was give them a check-up, see how healthy they were. Dan was in great health. Chelsey and Lisa relaxed...until they saw the professor pull out a syringe. Dan froze, and the other two panicked. Chelsey jumped back to four feet and bolted. Lisa leapt off her back and sped off in the opposite direction. No way would they allow them to give them needles.

A few moments later, Dan wandered out, looking weary. Lisa came up to him. Before either of them could exchange a word, something grabbed Lisa from behind. She screeched and tried to turn her head and fire an ice beam at her captor. The next thing she knew, she was in the lab, and the same things that happened to Dan happened to her. She was healthy too. Next came the needle, Lisa closed her eyes and waited...

Hiding in the kitchen was Chelsey. She lay under the table, thankful a tablecloth was there, covering the time. She would have hid somewhere else, but she was too big to fit in most places. "Why couldn't I be a Vulpix?" she whispered ruefully. She quickly fell silent when footsteps entered the kitchen. From her spot on the floor, she could see Tracey's shoes. They stopped directly in front of her and turned. The Ninetales held her breath. She'd know to bolt if they came closer. "Ninetales, where are you?" Tracey called softly. Chelsey sank back, trying hard not to whimper. Sadly, one came out and Tracey heard her. He lifted the tablecloth and Chelsey tried to bolt. Before she got two feet from her hiding spot, Tracey tackled her. She struggled, but was forced to her feet. "Come on, Ninetales. I'm not gonna hurt you." And with a bit of struggling, Tracey managed to drag her to the lab.

The check-up went fairly fast. She was fairly healthy. Next came what she feared; the needle. The syringe was empty, so that told her he was taking a blood sample. It entered, and she flinched. Luckily, the professor only took a small sample. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it Ninetales?" The brown Ninetales just looked at him. With the worst over, she relaxed, and was sent out to join Lisa and Dan. There was only one thing on their minds; how get find the man who gave them these cursed charms. And to find him, they'd have to escape...

to be continued.

So sorry for the wait! I'm suffering from a major writer's block, that's one reason I took so long. Enjoy. And for those who are waiting for the next chapter to "Similar to Jumanji?", that is the next story I plan to update. Please bear with me.

Mini Marianne


	5. Discovery

"Very interesting..."

"What's interesting, Professor?"

"Take a look Tracey. Here's a sample of a normal colored Pikachu, Sneasel and Ninetales. Compare them to the samples we took from our different colored Pikachu, Sneasel and Ninetales. Notice anything?"

Tracey studied them a moment. The DNA samples looked very different. While DNA is a very unique thing, it was way different than any other Pokemon DNA of their speices.

"I think I do..."

:meanwhile:

Chelsey lay stretched out near a window, allowing the warm sun to cast its glow on her fur. Lisa and Dan sat nearby, talking.

"Wish we could go outside." Lisa was saying.

"I think we all do." Dan agreed.

"Yep, then I wouldn't have to lay right here to catch some of the sun's rays. So warm..." Chelsey said, keeping her eyes closed.

They fell silent when they heard footsteps. In came Tracey.

"Do you three want to go outside and explore a little?"

All three jumped to this idea. Tracey blinked, then found them waiting at the back door, looking happy as could be. He smiled, opened the door and watched as the three Pokemon raced out. They jumped around, cheering in their own lanugage. Freedom at last! And just as they were beginning to enjoy it, they saw him.

The man that gave them the cursed charms.

The three charged towards him, looking furious. However, he spotted them at the last second and reached into a pouch that hung around his waist. Lisa sprang first, readying her claws. The man reacted by pulling out a bracelet and forcing it onto her wrist as she came in for the strike. Shock and fear overwhelming her, Lisa stopped her attack and struggled to get the bracelet off. She could see the silolette of a bird Pokemon on it, but she couldn't tell which one.

Dan sprang forward, readying a Thunderbolt, but his plan was foiled when the man pulled on rubber gloves and seized Dan, forcing another small bracelet onto him. Dropping the Pikachu on the ground, he turned to Chelsey, who had stopped and was getting ready to use Flamethrower. Once the attack was released, it was dodged and he came forward with a third and final bracelet, forcing it over a forepaw. She tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't come off. While they worried about the braceletes, the man disappeared again. The three Pokemon groaned.

"Let's go back to the lab. We need to think for a while."

Nods of agreement followed this statement, and they headed back. Once they were let back in by Tracey, the three looked over the bracelets. The thing that had in common was they held a silolette of a bird Pokemon. The difference was the Pokemon were different Pokemon. They could only guess at the moment what Pokemon they were. But they would find out later...

:that evening:

The three Pokemon were in the kitchen, busily eating the Pokemon food Tracey had left out for them. Tracey and the Prof. were eating as well, at the table. The Pokemon tried their hardest to resist the smell, but it was so tempting... Dan, munching on a piece of Pokemon food, suddenly stopped, his ears twitching.

"Pika?"

Lisa and Chelsey stopped as well, listening. Abandoning the food, the three hurried to the backdoor. Something was out there...They could see a few shadows lurking outside, and judging by the way they looked, there were Pokemon out there. Chelsey pawwed at the door while Dan and Lisa tried to open it. No one could open it. Luckily, their sudden absence had been noticed, and Tracey stepped up behind them.

"Come on, guys. You need to finish dinner..." he trailed off, noting the shadows.

Opening the door, the Pokemon watcher started to step out, but the Pokemon cut in front of him. They seemed prepared to battle. Then the culprit stepped out. Once again, the Pokemon were filled with instant rage. The same man that started this whole mess stood before them.

"I think he's here for a reason..." Lisa said slowly in her Pokemon's tounge, eyeing their enemy warily.

Dan nodded. Chelsey just stood there, fur on end and teeth bared. Three more shadows stepped out, revealing themselves to be Vileplume, Poliwrath, and Exeggutor. They took battle stances, as well as the other three Pokemon. Nobody had to say anything, Dan, Lisa and Chelsey launched right into attacks. Chelsey sending Flamethrower for Vileplume, Dan using Thunderbolt on Poliwrath and Lisa sending forth Ice Beam on Exeggutor. The opponents Pokemon went down quickly. He then drew out a fourth Pokeball and threw it. In a burst of light, out came a Dugtrio.

"Earthquake!"

No problem there. The ground shook so much, Tracey stepped away from the raging battle. By this time, Prof. Oak had heard and was now feeling the commotion and had come out to find out what was going on. When the dust settled, Lisa, Chelsey and Dan were still ready to fight, or so they thought. Chelsey's left hind leg slipped out from under her and she cried out. Dan tried to stand up, but wound up falling backward and landing on his rear. Lisa was the only one still standing, but just barely. Running her claws along the length of her arm, they touched the bracelet given to her earlier...and began to glow.

"Sneas!"

The cry of panic was all she was able to get out before becoming completely engulfed in white light. Prof. Oak and Tracey stared wide-eyed.

"Professor, is she evolving?"

"I don't really know. Let's wait and find out."

Lisa remained bathed in the light, but when it faded away, it wasn't a new Pokemon they saw, but a really rare old one...Articuno...

They could no longer see the bruises her body once held as a Sneasel. The Articuno just stood there, looking slightly confused. Encourged by this act, the other two Pokemon touched their bracelets. Like Lisa, they became bathed in light. And ocne it faded, no new Pokemon were seen, but two old and rare Pokemon were...Dan had become Zapdos and Chelsey had become Moltres. The three Legendary birds exchanged glances, then lifted into flight. Lisa struck first using Ice Beam. Down went Dugtrio.

The intruder didn't look rattled. In fact, he called out his last two Pokemon to allow Dan and Chelsey a chance to experience their own power. The Pokemon that appeared were Hoppip and Azumarill. Dan quickly launched into Thunderbolt and defeated Azumarill. Chelsey chose Flamethrower and Hoppip dropped instantly. Quickly recalling his Pokemon, the unknown man retreated. Sighing with relief, the Pokemon turned towards the lab...and found Tracey and Prof. Oak starting at them in shock. The birds froze.

"Uh-oh..." they chorused.

To be continued.

Finally, I managed to partly break my writer's block for a Pokemon story! Sorry for the long wait, everyone and thanks for bearing with me. R&R please. And no flames.

Mini-Marianne


End file.
